Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140105134438
Bear in the Big Blue House Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 Episode 2 Nothing to Fear I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Unknown on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 10 User Rating 2 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT Nothing to Fear When Bear receives a package from "L.L. Bear" in the mail, he's surprised to find that he received a skunk clock rather than the bear clock he order. Rather than returning it, he decides to give it a try and hangs it up in the kitchen. He hears Ojo and Treelo outside and finds Treelo swinging on a swing. He gets off and asks Ojo to try, but finds that she doesn't want to. She admits to being somewhat scared, but finds a compromise in starting out by first taking small swings. As Bear heads off into the living room for a nap, Tutter is disturbed by the "tick-tock" of the skunk clock, mistaking it for a real skunk. He's scared by it, but eventually comes to realize that it's actually alive and is nothing to be afraid of. Out at the Otter Pond, Pip and Pop play a game called "Double D Dare." When their daring starts to get dangerous, Bear suggests that they think of things to do that are silly, but not potentially dangerous. Sometimes, if you're scared to do somthing, there may be a very good reason for it.less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Ojo (Vicki Eibner) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner Ojo See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal What to Know BEFORE You Consider a Reverse Mortgage What to Know BEFORE You Consider a Reverse Mortgage liberty.iljmp.com Top 10 possible explanations for why Miley Cyrus' tongue ... Top 10 possible explanations for why Miley Cyrus' tongue ... thecelebritycafe.com These 7 Things Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain. See list. These 7 Things Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain. See list. newsmaxhealth.com i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (10) Trivia (4) Quotes (5) Notes (0) Allusions (1) TRIVIA (4) ADD TRIVIA In this episode, Bear sings that "everyone's afraid of bats" and that "anyone who says they're not is tellin' you a little white lie." Bear would later change his tune in "Bats are People Too" when he befriends a bat and tells the kids that they're nothing to be afraid of. There is no Shadow segment in this episode. This episode includes a brief segment in which real kids discuss some things they're afraid of and who they talk about their fears with. Fears include the dark, big cats like tigers and cheetahs and heights. Sometimes the kids will talk to the parents, or aunts and uncles. One gives her dog a kiss. This episode features a shortened version of "What's in the Mail Today?" as well as the song "Everybody's Afraid of Something." Bear and the otters also do some singing as part of a dare, but it really isn't a full-on song number. QUOTES (5) ADD QUOTES Bear: Well, Tutter's been busy, taking apart my skunk clock. Luna: Your skunk clock? Bear: Mm-hmm. Oh, it's okay. He just needed to get to know it better. He was afraid of it at first. Tutter: I laugh. I laugh at this clock that looks like a skunk. Bear: Wait a minute. If you feel like you shouldn't do something, well, there may be a good reason why you shouldn't do it. Bear: I'm glad Ojo's not afraid of swinging anymore. Hey, aftaid. Afraid. It's a funny word. It starts with --- you know what letter that is? "A!" That's right. Afraid. You know, it's okay to be afraid. Hey, it happens to everyone. EDIT SHARE Treelo: Ojo afraid? Ojo: Uh, uh, no. I'm-I'm not afraid. I'm not. Bear: It's okay, Ojo. You don't have to swing if you don't want to. NOTES (0) ADD NOTES ADD NOTES from this episode. ALLUSIONS (1) ADD ALLUSIONS Bear receives his skunk clock from a catalog called "L.L. Bear." This is a spoof on the popular L.L. Bean catalog, a mail-order catalog generally known for outdoor equipment and clothing.